


Мы вместе

by Leka_Koks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку со сквик-феста: Дерек/Стайлз. Мужская лактация. Стайлз родил ребенка и кормит его грудью. Дерек любит наблюдать за Стайлзом в эти моменты и смотреть как его ребенок питается. А после трахает Стайлза, целует его соски и да, пьет молоко. Стайлза это тоже заводит. Н- А-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы вместе

Дерек напоминал себе законченного извращенца. Хотя, скорее всего он и был им. Каждый гребанный раз, когда он видел беременного Стайлза, у Дерека дрожали руки, так сильно хотелось прикоснуться к нему. И не только это. 

Его коротило при одном взгляде на Стайлза поправляющего задравшуюся футболку на круглом животе. С каждым месяцем беременности Стайлз становился все круглее и больше. Но это не особо напрягало Стайлза. Даже наоборот, он стал шутить, что похож на бульдозер и может задавить любого своими весомыми аргументами. 

Иногда Дереку казалось, что Стайлз совсем не шутил, когда говорил, что может задавить. Если ему что-то не нравилось, он всегда угрожающе напирал на Дерека круглым животом, напоминающим Дереку спелую дыньку. Дерека это так умиляло, что обычно он лез обниматься, а Стайлз недовольно пыхтел. 

Но Стайлз не всегда вызывал в нем умиление. Когда Стайлз лежал на кровати, выставив на обозрение свой круглый живот, единственное желание, которое вызывал в Дереке Стайлз — это вожделение. Сумасшедшее, жесткое, разъедающее, но Дерек сдерживал себя, боясь навредить своему ребенку и Стайлзу.

Для Дерека Стайлз стал таким беззащитным, нежным, что Дерек просто не мог причинить ему даже самую малую боль.

А когда ребенок родился, Дерек подзабыл о своих желаниях. Единственное о чем он стал думать, это Стайлз, ребенок, Скотт со своими проблемами, ребенок, Стайлз, ребенок, ребенок, ребенок. Оказалось, что возиться с детьми не так легко, как думал Дерек пока Стайлз ходил беременным. 

Но вскоре он привык и к этому, а его желания вновь начали проявляться. И немного в извращенной форме. Ведь хотеть трахнуть Стайлза пока тот кормил их ребенка, можно же записать в извращения?

Но черт. Видеть Стайлза, как он осторожно прижимал малыша к груди, морщился, когда тот сильнее кусал деснами его соски, просто сводило Дерека с ума. 

Да, Дерек извращенец, точно. Но как же трудно было держать руки при себе. Дерека до безумия возбуждало, что каждый знал, кому принадлежал Стайлз. Каждый понимал, что Стайлз лежал под Дереком, громко стонал, раздвигал ноги, просил трахнуть его сильнее, сам насаживался на член, а теперь выносил ему ребенка. Такая полная, абсолютная принадлежность, отключала Дереку мозг. Топила разум в возбуждении, обволакивало, словно масло. 

— Черт, — застонал Стайлз. — Сразу ясно, чей это сын. Ему, как и тебе, лишь бы укусить меня. 

Дерек усмехнулся и поцеловал Стайлза в плечо. Он как раз сидел за спиной Стайлза и наблюдал, как тот кормил их сына. 

— Ну, вот опять, — буркнул Стайлз. — Такое чувство, что он хочет сожрать меня.

Стайлз отнес сына в кроватку, когда тот, наевшись, уснул у него на руках. А после вернулся и лег рядом с Дереком. Дерек тут же обнял его, крепко притиснув к себе, и потерся вставшим членом о бедро Стайлза. Ну да, он возбудился пока Стайлз кормил их сына.

— Дерек? Ты…

— Хочу тебя, — хрипло прошептал Дерек. — Очень сильно. Давай?

— Л-ладно. Хорошо, только тихо. Не хочу, чтобы Майкл проснулся. Его потом не уложишь. 

Дерек согласно кивнул и начал жадно целовать шею Стайлза, слегка покусывая и вылизывая языком. Стайлз так потрясающе, маняще пах: молоком, Майклом, Дереком. Он пах домом. Семьей. 

Стайлз хрипло задышал, укладываясь на спину, чтобы Дерек лег на него сверху. И Дерек сразу же вмялся в Стайлза так, словно хотел, чтобы они срослись, как сиамские близнецы. 

— Дерееек, — протянул Стайлз, но после сразу замолчал, побоявшись разбудить сына.

Дерек отстранился и помог стянуть Стайлзу штаны вместе с нижним бельем. А после замер, заметив, влажные пятна на футболке Стайлза. Дерек застонал, и быстро раздевшись, помог Стайлзу снять грязную футболку. 

— Ммм, дай салфетки, — Стайлз попытался прикрыть рукой соски. 

— Нет, — Дерек не дал ему сделать это. 

Он нависал над смущенным Стайлзом, разглядывая темные, припухшие, влажные соски. У Дерека рот наполнился слюной, так сильно хотелось их обхватить губами, втянуть в рот, слизать белесые пятна вокруг сосков.

Стайлз слегка нахмурился, а после взволнованно поерзал. То, как пристально разглядывал его Дерек, начало смущать Стайлза. Но не только. От взгляда Дерека, член Стайлза окончательно окреп, как по команде. Словно Дерек одним своим существованием давал приказ Стайлзу возбуждаться.

— Д-дерек? Что ты…

— Заткнись. 

— Ладно. Ладно. Только хватит так меня разглядывать. Чувствую себя стремно. 

Дерек кивнул, потом еще раз, а после протянул руку и сжал пальцами чувствительный сосок, выдавливая еще больше молока. Несколько капель осталось у него на руке, и он тут же провел языком по пальцам, собирая капли молока в рот. 

— Эм, Дерек, послушай… это как-то странно. Ты странный. Ты в курсе?

— Да. В курсе, — Дерек наклонился и провел языком по соску, слизывая сладкие капли.

Стайлз всхлипнул и крепко зажмурился, не в силах смотреть на то, что вытворял Дерек. Это было странно даже для них. Это было грязно, стремно, но как же возбуждающе. Стайлз поерзал, ему до боли хотелось, чтобы Дерек уже вставил. Тем более в последнее время секс у них был не часто, сил хватало только доползти до кровати, чтобы отрубиться. 

А Дерек словно измывался над ним, осторожно целовал и посасывал его соски. Стайлз кусал губы и открывал рот в немом крике, Дерек так сильно возбуждал его, что Стайлзу трудно было держать себя в руках. 

Но в отличие от их сына, Дерек был осторожным. Майкл кусал деснами и оттягивал соски Стайлза, когда ел, а Дерек целовал их нежно, облизывал языком тугие комочки и аккуратно посасывал. Стайлзу в голову пришла коварная мысль, что Дерек просто был голоден. Он уже хотел пошутить над этим, но Дерек отстранился от его груди и у Стайлза все внутренности затрепетали, потому что он понял, что сейчас будет делать Дерек. 

Дерек спустился вниз, помог Стайлзу перевернуться на живот, раздвинул руками его ягодицы и сразу же начал вылизывать. Он часто двигал языком, смачивая отверстие, растягивая. Он дурел от вкуса и запаха Стайлза. 

Стайлз заскулил и развел колени еще шире, чтобы дать Дереку больший доступ, чувствуя, как Хейл пропихнул в него еще и пальцы. И двигал ими так медленно, как будто нарочно издевался, как будто не понимал, как сильно Стайлз хотел его. Как сильно Дерек был нужен ему. 

Достаточно растянув Стайлза, Дерек перевернул его на спину и, не медля, засунул в него член. 

— Дерек, Дерек, Дерек, — залепетал Стайлз, обнимая ногами поясницу Дерека, притискивая его еще ближе.

Дерек застонал и влажно поцеловал Стайлза в щеку. Двигался он медленно, осторожно растрахивая дырку Стайлза под себя. А Стайлз скулил и скреб пальцами по спине Дерека, оставляя красные полосы. 

Немного наклонившись, Дерек поцеловал влажный сосок Стайлза, а потом втянул его в рот. 

Стайлз удивленно выдохнул и запустил руки в волосы Дерека. Его член дернулся и Стайлз с трудом сдержался и не кончил. Стайлз кусал изнутри щеки, чтобы не закричать и не разбудить спящего сына. Сумасшедший, абсолютно дурной Дерек вытворял такое, от чего Стайлзу хотелось выть. 

Дерек сосал из него молоко, как щенок, как их сын до этого. И это было так дико, извращенно, но пьянило похлеще самого сильного алкоголя. Он облизывал, покусывал набухшие комочки плоти, двигал языком по самому кончику, а после обхватывал губами. Помимо этого, Дерек еще стонал, как будто молоко Стайлза, это самое лучшее, что Дерек пробовал в своей жизни. 

— Господи, Дерек… — Стайлз выгнулся, почувствовав, как Дерек сжал зубами упругий сосок. — Ты долбанный псих.

— Да, псих, — Дерек оторвался от груди Стайлза, но не остановился и продолжал медленно двигаться внутри его тела. — Ты меня с ума сводишь. Хочу опять сделать тебя беременным. Чтобы ты снова носил моего ребенка, чтобы все знали, кому ты принадлежишь.

Стайлз охнул от накатившего, словно волна, возбуждения и сдавленно проговорил:

— Я и так твой и все знают, кому я принадлежу. 

— Мне этого не достаточно, — Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в губы. — Я просто с ума схожу, когда чувствую своего ребенка в тебе. Все видят тебя таким и знают, что ты лежал подо мной, голый, возбужденный. Все знают, что я трахал тебя, трахал твою узкую задницу, а теперь ты носишь моего ребенка. От таких мыслей у меня дико стоит. 

— Боже… — выдохнул Стайлз. — Ты точно долбанный псих. Самый натуральный. 

Дерек усмехнулся и начал вбиваться в Стайлза уже быстрее. А после наклонился и вновь стал посасывать его соски, с наслаждением слизывая сладкое молоко. Он ощущал, что сейчас владел Стайлзом еще больше, чем обычно и от этого срывало крышу напрочь. 

Стайлз одной рукой закрыл рот, пытаясь скрыть вырывающиеся стоны, а другую просунул между собой и Дереком, взял в ладонь свой член, начав остервенело дрочить. То, насколько они были повернуты друг на друге, подвело его к краю, и ему до ужаса нужно было кончить. 

Спустил он быстро, все-таки не регулярный секс оставил свой отпечаток. А еще Дерек. Ненормальный, сумасшедший Дерек, который только что выебал его. И еще пил молоко из Стайлза. Но, черт, Стайлзу было так хорошо, как никогда еще не было. 

Дерек сделал еще пару резких движений и тоже кончил глубоко в Стайлзе, а после опустился на него и полез целоваться. 

Стайлз раскрыл губы, пропуская нетерпеливый язык Дерека, и закинул руки ему за шею. Дерек упоительно его целовал, жарко вылизывая языком рот, покусывая губы. Стайлз чувствовал сладкий вкус собственного молока и, если бы мог, то снова кончил. А когда Дерек отпустил его, Стайлз ехидно произнес:

— Наелся?

— Еще как, — усмехнулся Дерек. 

— Ты, правда, псих. И я вместе с тобой. 

— Ну, мы же вместе. А остальное не важно. 

Стайлз посмотрел на него влажными глазами, сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее, протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека, а потом тихо ответил:

— Да. Это самое главное.


End file.
